Naudotojo aptarimas:Vpovilaitis
Welcome! Hi Vpovilaitis -- we're excited to have Gyvoji gamta Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela : Keista, neleidžia vardą užrašyti: Jūs nesate nurodęs teisingo naudotojo vardo. Kaip suprasti? O registruojantis dar ir Unable to create registration Iš Gyvoji gamta Wiki.We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time. Algirdas :::O ar bandei susikurti paskyrą? Nuoroda yra registracijos lange. Aš dabar dirbu tik iš mob. Todėl mano reakcija lėtą. O ir kažką dabar patvarkyti yra sudėtinga. Vpovilaitis 18:53, sausio 22, 2010 (UTC) :Pažiūrėk straipsnelį Naminis žvirblis, aptarime parašiau ką reikėtų sukurti. 78.58.116.97 17:48, sausio 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Įdėk redagavimo lange redirekto ženkliuką, kad nereikėtų visą laiką jį rašyti. Nuotraukų stulpelyje apačioje, kur užrašoma rūšies pavadinimas, įdėk , kad visą laiką sistema pati auktomatiškai užrašytų pavadinimą pagal straipsnio pavadinimą. Algirdass 07:29, sausio 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Na vaizdelis nekoks http://lt.biologija.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%BDvirbliniai#Gentys. Galvoju, kad nuorodą į vikispecies reiktų dėti tik pirmoje eilutėje. Bet dar reikia pagalvoti, o kaip bus su tom rūšimis, kurios neturės lietuviško pavadinimo, o tik lotynišką ir jį paspaudus nuves į wikispecies, o ne į atitinkamą GGE (gyvosios gamtos enciklopedijos straipsnį). Algirdass 10:22, sausio 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Gal tokiam genčių sąrašui geriau naudoti kitą šabloną, pvz. , tame šablone nebūtų rodoma bendra nuoroda į Wikispecies o nenurodžius lietuviško pavadinimo ji atkartotų lotyniškąjį su nuoroda į GGE straipsnį. --Vpovilaitis 10:32, sausio 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Pažiūrėk kaip dabar atrodo? --Vpovilaitis 11:10, sausio 28, 2010 (UTC) :Visgi ta nuoroda į wikispecies nelabai dera. Dabar susidaro toks vaizdas, kad ji pagrindinė dalis, o ne būsimoji GGE. Yra tokia mintis, tą wikispecies nuorodą talpinti dešinėje pusėje laukelyje virš iliustracijų. Kai bus straipsnių be iliustracijų, tai ten išliks nuoroda į vikispecies. O pačioje straipsnių struktūroje visgi tebūna nuorodos į pačios GGE straipsnius. Kaip manai? Be je, dar yra įsikraipę valstybių vėliavėles. Algirdass 12:46, sausio 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Na su kolonėle ir nuoroda į viki species esu įsitikinęs išspręsta puikiai.